


Ol' Red

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Prison, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: The Warden was as cold as Ice, but Naraku's not worried about him, no he's worried about Ol' Red.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 4





	Ol' Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha, or Blake Shelton’s Ol’ Red. Came out a little different then how it was in my head, but I think it came out good for a short drabble. Everytime i hear it i always imagine Inuyasha as OL' Red.

Naraku stood leaning against the stone wall in the courtyard of the old back in the woods prison farm near the Georgia swamps just north of the Florida state line. He had caught his mate with another man and taking them out had got him a ninety-nine year sentence in this pathetic hell hole. The Warden was a stiff high-end ice box, but after two long years he managed to make the warden a friend. He looked up as a silver haired male dressed in a suit and tie walked down the tower stairs. The man walked up to him nodding his head as he turned to the rest of the prisoners.

Behind him was another silver-haired male with twin dog ears on upon his head. Naraku’s eyes narrowed, the warden wasn’t the problem in this joint, in fact their warden could care less to have them in their or not. His pride however would not allow them to get away on his watch. No, the fact was it was the individual dress in a red hakama and pants that was the problem. Ol Red, was his nickname, and he was the dammedest mutt Narkau had ever seen. Ol Red had a nose that could pick up a two day trail, a two-legged tracking machine. In all the years Naraku had been in this place, he had to yet to see anyone who could escape Ol Red’s nose.

The taller silver haired individual pulled out cigar as he narrowed his eyes, “Well, who’s going to be next. Who’s going to run tonight, come on , Ol Red needs his exercise, I guarantee you he’ll have you hanging by dawn. “

An alarm rang throughout the grounds, someone had decided to take a chance. The warden turned his head, “get them.”

“Sure thing bro,” The dog haired individual grinned taking off into the forest. A raven haired female walked up beside the warden, “Sesshoumaru, here’s your lantern and gun. You think they’d learn by now that no one can get past Inuyasha, they don’t call him Ol’ Red for nothing.”

“There will always be one who tries to run Kagome,” Sesshoumaru smirked setting of as well.

******

Naraku opened his eyes as he heard the gates opening again, he heard the muttering among the other inmates, just as a gunshot rang. Ol Red had caught the runner and the warden had put a bullet in the runners legs before having him hanged from the hanging tree in front. Naraku closed his eyes an idea formed in his head, it took him two years to befriend the warden but in doing so he was given the life of ease at serving Ol Red. Taking him his meals and helping out with office work or work being done around the prison. After watching the warden return to his office ne nodded to a guard.

The guard walked by as Naraku slipped him a letter, the letter was addressed to his cousin Byakuya, up in Tennessee. The next day just outside the prison, a blue truck pulled not far into small valley just south of it. Naraku was walking with Inuyasha when Inuyasha stopped sniffing the air. Naraku smirked when they came to where the blue truck was. Sitting on the back end was a ebony hair female with black eyes and pale skin. She waved to them and Naraku watched pleased as Inuyasha went to talk to her.

Naraku made sure they came by the same area every single night on their nightly search walk. Then he got word to Byakuya to have Kikyo disappear for a while. After three or four days of Inuyasha not being able to see her he was growing agitated and irritable. Naraku knew he’d never get a better chance. He chose that night to make his escape.

*****

Naraku tilted his head toward the prison as he heard the sounds of the gates dropping open, Ol Red was out, but a satisfying smirked crossed his lips. Inuyasha was headed a different direction, Naraku was headed north to Tennessee, while Ol’ Red was headed south to his lady love.

****

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed as he came upon the valley to find Inuyasha kissing and hugging a ebony haired female. A growl escaped his lips as spun on his heel throwing his gun to the nearest guard, “that fool of pup just made me a loose a valuable inmate.”

Kagome raised an eyebrow when he returned, “..wow…I never thought I’d see the day one managed to outsmart you Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru sighed an aggravated sigh before returning to his office. One may have got a way, but hundreds laid buried just outside. He was still a killing perfection and Inuyasha’s nose was still feared by the other inmates.

Kagome raised a double-brow when she watched Inuyasha walk in the ebony haired female, she walked up the stairs to Sesshoumaru's offices. As she sat on the edge of his desk she chuckled, "well you may have lost Naraku but Inuyasha gained a girl. So it's not all bad, besides it was destined for you to lose at least one person." Kagome sweat dropped at the look Sesshoumaru gave her, before leaning in and putting a finger under his chin, "awww don't be like that. at least now you won't have to run off Inuyasha from hitting on me."

This put a thought-filling look on Sesshoumaru's face as Kagome laughed leaning on her elbow as she looked out the window at the new couple. 

****

Naraku laughed as he shared a toast with Byakua, “well Cousin,” Byakuya said, “love got you there and love got you out.”

**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~* Ja Me ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
